


let me look after you

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sick Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Request: Could you please write one where Newt suffers from gastritis (because he’s too busy taking care of the animals and neglecting himself) and throws up all over the bed so that the reader gets a headache but still gently takes care of his husband? :)





	

You awoke from your peaceful sleep with a start, to the sound of retching, blearily looking around the pitch black bedroom, you could just about make out newt’s silhouette, the wastepaper bin clutched to his chest, his head lowered. 

 

Another retch wracked through him, throwing yourself out of bed, you hurried to your husbands side, rubbing his back as he suffered, murmuring words of comfort as you made sure his auburn curls were out of harm’s way. 

 

You continued to comfort him as best you could, rushing to the bathroom and grabbing a wash cloth, once he had finished. Despite the head ache that was beginning to bloom. You dabbed at his forehead with the cool wash cloth, taking the wastepaper bin from his clammy hands, and emptying it, before filling it with hot soapy water, to be washed in the morning. 

 

You had known that newt was feeling ill, for at least a couple of days now. He was just too darn stubborn to admit it, or accept your help. He hadn’t been eating properly, when he did manage a few fork fulls, he would suffer with terrible indigestion or nausea. 

 

Shuffling from the chilly tiles of the bathroom back to the soft carpet of your shared bedroom, you found newt, sitting hunched up on the edge of the bed, looking so small and vulnerable, not the towering, protective gentleman that you knew. 

 

Placing a glass of icy water on his bedside table, along with an anti-nausea potion, you settled yourself by his side. “sorry love, I didn’t mean for you to get up, go back’ you cut him off with a kiss to his cheek, gently shushing his apologies and concerns while wrapping your arms around him, pulling him into your warm embrace, as you stroked his mess of curls. 

 

‘are you going to let me look after you now, sweetheart?’ you could feel his lips smile into your shoulder. “would you possibly think about taking a little break? Just for a few days, to build your strength up?’ he pulled away looking utterly horrified at the mere thought. “I just mean, take things a bit easier for next few days, maybe let me take care of the more stressful things. Just take a few days just for you hmm.’ You suggested, you knew that you were pushing your luck, that the dedicated man in your arms would never dream of taking a break, but you had to at least try. 

 

Your puppy eyes must have been working their magic, ‘alright, alright, I promise, now stop looking at me like that.’ His voice was still scratchy, but held a note of humour. 

 

He began pulling you back into bed, before leaning over to his bedside table and swigging down the anti-nausea potion. You gave him a reassuring smile, resting your hand on his stubbly cheek, and pushing his hair out of his eyes, and placing a kiss to his nose. 

 

Stroking his arm as he drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

Have a great day and be safe  
I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/ i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences   
Master list http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
